Bienvenida al mundo princesa
by Saiya Elite
Summary: [TERMINADO] Esta es la historia de como nació Bra y como Vegeta logró verla por primera vez....
1. Bra

_**Bienvenida al mundo, princesa**_

Era un día como todos, al menos para mí, el sol casi cubría por completo la ciudad del oeste, el clima se hacía insoportable conforme pasaban las horas y la temperatura dentro de la cámara de gravedad era aún peor, me encontraba haciendo mi acostumbrada rutina de ejercicios, sentía como el aire me faltaba y un fogaz me envolvía el cuerpo por completo, sin duda la temperatura había estado aumentando constantemente en mi capsula, por un momento pensé que se trataba de una descompostura, pero me di cuenta que no, la cámara simplemente estaba ajustada a una temperatura extrema, según pude ver en ese tablero, era algo muy extraño, no recordaba que mi santuario tuviera esa capacidad y mucho menos, recordaba que yo la haya fijado en ese modo manualmente, hasta que una idea, de quien podía ser el responsable, cubrió totalmente mis pensamientos, reviviendo antiguas escenas, en las cuales me encontraba luchando verbalmente con la mujer, aquella que me hacía perder mis estribos y con la cual había compartido mis mas ocultos y siniestros secretos.

Cada fibra de mi ser, gritaba que aquella endemoniada mujer era la responsable de tal vil acto, había convivido suficientes años con ella, como para seguir siendo ingenuo de las extrañas averías que sufría mi cámara gravitacional, a Bulma le gustaba atacar siempre en los puntos débiles, siempre que quería algo, recurría al chantaje.

Por una extraña razón, aguante toda la ira que me embargaba completamente, respire hondamente intentando calmar mi sed de venganza, mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite, Bulma se había estado aprovechando de mi, innumerables veces y es que tenía una gran excusa de por medio, o vale decir ¿por delante?.

Sabía que ella solo quería atención, atención y atención, todo el mundo le regalaba mimos y consentimientos, su alrededor estaba rodeado de esas cursilerías humanas, la víbora chichi, era la mas metida en este asunto y no menos importante, mi hijo Trunks..Era realmente deplorable ver escenas tan patéticas como las que se Vivian en mi casa, pero tenía que lidiar con ellas si o sí, me había jurado internamente, ser otro, ser otra persona y cambiar, pero esto sobrepasaba mis límites, no podía ser asquerosamente pegajoso con Bulma, ni tampoco podía acompañarla a todos los lugares donde ella requería ir, no sabría decirlo, mi orgullo me lo impedía abruptamente y en ciertas ocasiones no aguantaba mas la presión y me iba a entrenar a las montañas, pero la conciencia me reprochaba y me hacía volver, sentía que estaba en deuda y realmente lo estaba, porque Bulma hacía ya, muchos años atrás, había estado dolida por mis constantes abandonos y acciones, mi frialdad la marcó por muchos años, e inconcientemente hasta el día de hoy, me lo reprochaba..

Muchas veces me planteé mis errores y traté de mejorarlos, unos si tuvieron remedio y otros no...el pasado no puede cambiarse, pero por fortuna el futuro esta en nuestras manos, Trunks había sido un niño muy independiente y bastante fuerte, ahora era totalmente un hombre, los años no habían pasado en vano y jamás en mi vida, me había puesto a pensar, que sería de mi vida con la llegada de otro hijo...Francamente no me lo esperaba.

Bulma y yo en constantes ocasiones nos dejábamos llevar por ese fuego que nos quemaba la piel, esa pasión que nos caracterizaba y que nos hacía uno solo, en nuestros salvajes encuentros de sexo, éramos macho y hembra y nada mas que eso, sabíamos nuestros puntos mas sensibles y nuestros mas fervientes deseos, nunca había pensado en que esos encuentros trajeran una nueva sorpresa luego de algunas semanas.

Recuerdo que Bulma se encontraba muy extraña, salía por instantes a la calle y luego volvía a casa, tenía extrañas actitudes y al parecer escondía ciertas cosas, la intriga me estaba matando, aparte que ella parecía estar muy distraída y hacía cosas inconcientemente. Sabía que plantándole la incógnita que rondaba mi cabeza, solo conseguiría de ella mas respuestas esquivas, mas incoherencias y algunas peleas sin sentido.

Comencé con mi plan numero uno, Bulma siempre había estado muy vinculada con Trunks y seguramente él sabía lo que ella estaba escondiéndome, Un buen día, lo llevé a la cámara de gravedad, a un entrenamiento excesivo, le saque el aire y realizamos un combate, en ese instante comencé a lanzarle mis puños y una que otra pregunta, obviamente eran camufladas, bastante discretas diría yo, para mi sorpresa, Trunks era completamente ignorante de la situación, mi ira aumento al notar que mi plan fue un fracaso y lo mande muy lejos de la cámara de gravedad, después de haberlo echado me encontraba volando de manera giratoria, daba muchas vueltas en esa misma posición, preguntándome una y otra vez que podría estar pasando en nuestra relación, por un momento experimente un miedo que se colaba en cada célula de mi cuerpo, la sola idea de imaginar que nuestra relación estaba muriendo, me estaba destrozando y enloqueciendo, mi carácter se dañaba mas con el pasar de los días, hasta que Bulma por fin se decidió a hablar.

Finalmente llegó lo que mas esperaba, la ansiada platica que había buscado por semanas, la miraba de pies a cabeza y la note "diferente" algo en ella había cambiado, lucia muy radiante y llena de felicidad, aparte que su mirada mostraba un nuevo sentir, muy latente dentro de su ser, fue inevitable evitar percibirlo, jamás la había visto así, ni en los momentos mas emotivos de nuestra unión, pero guarde silencio, nunca fui hombre de muchas palabras y esta no era la excepción, hasta que finalmente, ella rompió ese exasperante silencio.

Cerró sus enormes ojos azules y suspiró un poco.-Necesito decir algo que nos concierne a los 2.-Me dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Hmp.-¿Sucede algo.?-Le pregunte tratando de mostrarme indiferente, pero estaba mas que ansioso.

-Te amo vegeta y quiero que sepas que tu y yo tendremos una nueva alegría en nuestras vidas.-

Para ese momento un pensamiento se coló en mi cerebro, me estaba dando una pista de lo que podía ser, aunque una parte de mi se negaba a creerlo.-¿A que te refieres?.-Le pregunte tratando que mejore su revelación.

Ella simplemente miró hacia otro lado y acercó una cajita hasta mí.-Dale una mirada.-Me hablo muy despacio y me miró fijamente, observando la mas mínima acción que ejercían los músculos de mi rostro, abrí la caja con mucho cuidado y me encontré con ciertas prendas de vestir, muy pequeñas, que solo lograrían entrar en un ..-¿BEBÉ?-.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron, escuche el canto de las aves, los respiros de Bulma y mi corazón latiendo a mil, un sudor frió recorría mi frente y mis manos no eran la excepción, sentí muchas emociones mezcladas, tantas que me es imposible explicarlas, simplemente estaban allí.

-Supongo que no te lo esperabas, comprendo tu reacción y cabe decir que no espero ninguna palabra dulce.-Bulma cerró los ojos y se tocó su vientre, de alguna manera actué por impulso y la abracé con gran fervor.

Bulma abrió sus ojos impactada por mi conducta y no la culpo, jamás me había portado así cuando supe de la llegada de Trunks. En esos momentos ninguno entablo palabras, nos quedamos abrazados por unos cortos minutos y ella correspondió a mi abrazo, sentí que lentamente mi hombro izquierdo se humedecía, sabía cual era la causa, pero deje descargar esos sentimientos, había aprendido muchas cosas al lado de Bulma, para mi fortuna, ella se recuperó casi al instante, vi algunos residuos de lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando le había alzado su barbilla para verla directamente.-Mujer, no es un momento para estar llorando.-Le dije virando mi rostro.

-No es tristeza, son lagrimas de emoción.-Me dijo sonriente, acercándose muy despacio hasta mis labios, regalándome el mas casto de sus besos.

-Será un magnifico guerrero.-Intente cambiar el lado de la conversación, me sentía incomodo con tantas "debilidades".

Ella solo me miraba con una cara de resignación.-Supongo que no habrá nadie quien te quite esa idea de la cabeza.-Me respondió sonriendo sarcásticamente.-El príncipe de los saiyajins, le dará su legado al ultimo de sus descendientes, claro, por esta línea generacional, eso si te aclaro, yo pondré el límite y cual será la edad.-

La mire de reojo, la mujer por mas que pasaba los años no dejaba de ser imprudente ni sumisa.-Tu nunca cambiaras.-Me puse en pie dispuesto a salir, ya había estado mucho tiempo en ese lugar, pero en el fondo, Bulma me comprendía demasiado, sabía que las artes marciales era algo tradicional e inquebrantable entre mis costumbres. Fui hasta la puerta y antes de salir por ella le hable.-¿Le hiciste algo a mi cámara de gravedad?-Le pregunte sin rodeos.

Como estaba de espaldas no pude ver su reacción, pero ya sabía como actuaba, cuando la conciencia le ardía.-Yo no he hecho nada vegie, quizás necesite reparación porque excedes en su uso.-Me seguía hablando un pocotón de cosas, que según a mi juicio estaban fuera de lugar, la conocía bastante bien, con su nerviosismo me pude asegurar que ella era la responsable de la avería. Avance unos pasos mas e hice un gesto con la mano, despidiéndome de ella y dejándola hablar sola, mientras ella volvía a comportarse como la bulma gritona que conocía.

-Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca, te vas a arrepentir, Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-

Y ese solo fue el comienzo, de allí vinieron muchas cosas mas, que no tengo la paciencia de contar, mi cámara fue arreglada, pero en ciertas ocasiones ocurría otra famosa "descompostura". Bulma asistía a los controles médicos cada vez, e innumerables veces me pedía que la acompañara, es mas, un tiempo estuvimos peleados, casi una semana, pero al ver tanto drama que hacía, intentábamos hacer las pases a nuestra manera, sin que ninguno de los 2 diera su brazo a torcer, a medida que iba pasando los meses, la situación se complicó.

Una mañana, desperté mas temprano de lo habitual y observe el rostro de Bulma, supe que algo andaba mal, sabía que desde mucho antes presentaba ciertas dolencias , pero había querido no dar importancia al tema, pensaba que era algo cotidiano para las embarazadas el sentir ciertas alteraciones y cambios de humor a cada momento, pero lo que vieron mis ojos esa mañana, fue todo un exceso.

El rostro de la mujer, estaba muy pálido, innumerables veces se quejaba de malestar, dolor de cabeza, había ido al médico en bastantes ocasiones, para conseguir alivio de sus males, Bulma en una noche, me había comentado que su embarazo era un riesgo, debido a su edad, claramente me lo dijo con otras palabras, porque ella jamás aceptaría que estaba en proceso de envejecimiento o para que suene mas bonito una "madurez muy adulta".

Toqué su rostro y tuve preocupación al ver que no solo su cara estaba hinchada, sino también sus manos, parte de su cuerpo estaba frío, lentamente Bulma fue abriendo sus ojos, pero los cerró de golpe, yo la había enderezado y la sostuve con mis brazos.-Mujer, ¿te sientes bien?.-Le pregunté muy serio.

-Vegeta.- me dijo bastante débil.-La visión se me esta deteriorando, veo muchas luces chispeantes en los ojos.-Me respondió triste.

Nuevamente la volví a recostar, fui casi corriendo a despertar a Trunks, necesitaba que el haga una llamada de urgencia a algún medico, Bulma definitivamente no se encontraba bien, El muchacho se movió enseguida cuando le hice un comentario del problema y tuvimos que esperar algunos minutos para que llegue el doctor. En ese lapso de espera, Bulma había gritado levemente en el baño, entré sin pensarlo dos veces y la encontré sentada en el retrete, con algunas lagrimas y observando su interior manchado con sangre.

Un nuevo presentimiento me embargo, salí del baño y me quede observando la calle, si ese medico no venía rápido yo mismo lo traería a rastras. Innumerables veces, pensé sobre esta situación, una parte de mí, decía que quizás ese ser que estaba formándose en el vientre de Bulma, jamás alcanzaría a ver la luz, el embarazo de un niño saiyajin era mas riesgoso que cualquier otro.

Finalmente el sujeto llegó, lo miré mal por haberse demorado tanto, trunks lo condució hasta la habitación, mientras yo me quede afuera, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared, estando al pendiente de cualquier problema. Escuche que Bulma le contaba sobre sus síntomas y el revisaba continuamente su presión, hasta alcancé a oír, que la presión sanguínea se encontraba demasiado elevada.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté mi puño, me sentía impotente frente a esa situación, era tan fuerte y a la vez tan débil. La sabandija recetó varios medicamentos que inmediatamente fueron comprados, vi un cambio favorable en el aspecto anímico de Bulma, afortunadamente el sangrado que tuvo había sido leve y sin mucha importancia, le recetaron vitaminas y otras cosas mas, aparte que le habían reservado una cita para acudir con el ginecólogo.

Todo había estado mas calmado desde aquella vez, Bulma había decidido descansar del trabajo y me gustó mucho esa idea, aunque solo algunas veces, porque habían ocasiones que no la aguantaba ni el mismo Satanás, pero antes de comenzar otra batalla de titanes yo salía inmediatamente del lugar, para no provocar ninguna complicación y vaya a tener un cargo mas en mi conciencia, aparte de los incontables que ya poseía.

Los meses siguieron transcurriendo, el vientre de Bulma reflejaba el avance de su embarazo, en una de las citas que tuvo con la especialista, le revelaron el sexo del bebe, cuando llegó a mis oídos que sería una niña y no niño, debo confesar que me desilusione muchísimo, me había imaginado que sería un varón, fue algo bastante extraño pero nunca me paso por la cabeza, ni por un instante esa posibilidad, aunque suene muy tonto, Bulma en cambio se lo tomó mucho mejor, comenzó a comprar como loca innumerables prendas y vestidos del típico color rosa y ni que decir de la habitación de la "nena." Ese color me traía muchos malos recuerdos, como olvidar aquella vez en que Bulma me vistió con esa camisa rosa, titulada en la espalda **badman**, yo parecía una estúpida flor o una mujercita, grrr el solo acordarme me hace estremecer...y enfurecer.

A pocos días del parto, Bulma decidió organizar una patética fiesta que los humanos la hacen llamar "_baby shower_", se notaba a leguas que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que organizar esa reunión tan innecesaria, era la primera vez que la realizaría, ya que con Trunks, ni siquiera sus amigos cercanos sabían de su llegada.

Todos los preparativos se hicieron en el jardín de la corporación cápsula, Bulma se pasaba horas de horas hablando con gente encargada de estos eventos, también hablaba con grandes chef reconocidos mundialmente y mandaba a preparar sin fin de bocaditos para la reunión, ella misma se había encargado de confeccionar las invitaciones, con ayuda de ese aparato llamado computador, yo estuve ajeno a toda esta locura, muchas veces le había dicho que no estaba de acuerdo, pero la mujer ponía oídos sordos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pasó exactamente 4 dias y esa fecha cursi llegó. La fiesta comenzó en la tarde, los amigos de Bulma llegaban a medida que pasaban los minutos, se escuchaba música infantil y muchas charlas muy aburridas, la mujer de kakarotto no paraba de hablar, sobre su aburrida vida de cómo llegó a parir y la responsabilidad que conllevaba criar al nuevo integrante de la familia, realmente no era nada nuevo, ni del otro mundo lo que decía, pero de igual manera Bulma le prestaba su absoluta atención. Lo único bueno que había en esa celebración , eran los deliciosos bocaditos que adornaban la mesa, el desgraciado de majin Boo, los estaba desapareciendo y al notar que iba a arrasar con todo, decidí impedirlo y acabar con la comida antes de que el lo hiciera, era una competencia equilibrada, un desafío que no estaba dispuesto a perder de ninguna manera, vi que kakarotto también se sumo a la competencia y eso lo puso mas estresante, jamás dejaría que ese insecto me supere en otros campos, suficiente tenía con que sea mas fuerte que yo.-Hmp.-

Bulma comenzaba a gritarme millones de cosas, que dejara de comer, que era una bestia etc., pero no había vuelta atrás, no saldría de allí hasta que alcance la mas dulce y deliciosa de las victorias. Todos nos miraron por un instante con gotas de sudor en la frente y volvieron con su plática, para cuando la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar, se reunieron todos en una de las mesas principales, para que Bulma abra los regalos que le habían traído. Yo observaba de reojo y en una esquina del jardín, las tonterías de que habían sido obsequiadas, muchos muñecos de felpa y cosas muy cursis, que no debían ser acercadas ni a un bebe saiyajin, Me estaba aburriendo demasiado, pero seguía allí parado , alejado pero presente, solo por ella, ya que parecía..feliz.

Cuando de un momento a otro, en que el enano de Krillin se acercó a Bulma, para preguntarle que nombre tenía pensado ponerle a la niña, Bulma alzó su rostro y con una sonrisa muy orgullosa respondió.-Su nombre será Bra.-

Todos sonrieron y comenzaron a opinar sobre el nombre, que era muy bonito, bastante original y de mas cosas. Hasta que la mujer, comenzó a agarrarse el vientre y a poner una cara de "Parece que ya va a nacer." Todos se levantaron enseguida de sus asientos y comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

"Maldición, ya va a nacer la mocosa, ¿Que se hace en estos momentos?." Me preguntaba, sin poder moverme de mi lugar, jamás había estado presente en ningún nacimiento y esta sería mi primer experiencia.

Tranquilos, tranquilos.-Habló la víbora.-No hay que desesperarse, solo hay que actuar oportunamente y llamar la ambulancia, para que lleve a Bulma al hospital.

Trunks se encontraba al lado de Bulma agarrando su mano y en su rostro se reflejaba el tremendo dolor que estaba padeciendo debido al apretón que le estaba dando Bulma.-Creo que debemos sacar el coche y llevarla nosotros mismos.-Habló Trunks con muchas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Las sabandijas estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Trunks y se fueron embarcando en el auto, rumbo hacia la clínica. Por supuesto yo no me quede atrás, iba volando muy distante pero sin perder de vista el vehiculo.

Alcance a ver que la mujer estaba saliendo del auto y siendo ayudada por algunas enfermeras, estas traían una silla de ruedas que facilitaban su comodidad, Bulma fue embarcada allí y se la llevaron a toda prisa, siendo seguida por trunks, kakarotto y chichi.

Yo por mi parte, me limite a ver a mis alrededores si no había algún humano observándome y en vista que no, comencé a volar hasta llegar al techo de la clínica, era un lugar bastante amplio y solitario, eso me gustó aún mas, nada mejor que tener un ambiente en donde poder estar tranquilo y sin molestias.

La tarde había acabado, las horas habían pasado y me encontraba inquieto, seguía paso a paso el Kí de Bulma y el de Bra cerciorándome de que las 2 se encontraban bien, no soportaría que algo saliera mal, no podía ni imaginarme la perdida de cualquiera de ellas, decidí sentarme en el piso y dejar a un lado mis pensamientos negativos que en nada ayudarían, solo tenía que esperar pacientemente.

Hasta que sentí como el Ki de Trunks se iba acercando rápidamente hasta el lugar en donde yo estaba, sentí sus pisadas veloces y bastante fuertes, seguramente ya había nacido y me venía a informar sobre los resultados, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi a cada segundo, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió de golpe y ví a Trunks a los ojos, no me dijo nada del estado de Bulma ni de bra, solo me mostró una radiante sonrisa, volteé mi rostro y vi la luna en fase cuarto menguante, no pude evitar sonreír yo también, todo había salido perfecto, no tuve que sufrir la perdida de ningún ser querido esa noche, me daba cuenta lo mucho que significaba mi familia en mi vida, un significado que veía absurdo en un pasado, la luna estaba radiante esa noche, al parecer Dende quiso darnos ese obsequio, uno de los mas valiosos a mi parecer, en voz baja y casi inaudible, susurré.-Bienvenida al mundo, princesa.

**°°°°--------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-------------------------------------°°°**

**By Saiya Elite **

**Dejen Reviews**


	2. Cuando te vi

_**Cuando te vi**_

Hasta que sentí como el Ki de Trunks se iba acercando rápidamente hasta el lugar en donde yo estaba, sentí sus pisadas veloces y bastante fuertes, seguramente ya había nacido y me venía a informar sobre los resultados, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi a cada segundo, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió de golpe y ví a Trunks a los ojos, no me dijo nada del estado de Bulma ni de bra, solo me mostró una radiante sonrisa, volteé mi rostro y vi la luna en fase cuarto menguante, no pude evitar sonreír yo también, todo había salido perfecto, no tuve que sufrir la perdida de ningún ser querido esa noche, me daba cuenta lo mucho que significaba mi familia en mi vida, un significado que veía absurdo en un pasado, la luna estaba radiante esa noche, al parecer Dende quiso darnos ese obsequio, uno de los mas valiosos a mi parecer, en voz baja y casi inaudible, susurré.-Bienvenida al mundo, princesa.

Luego de que Trunks me dio esa noticia tan esperada, se había ido nuevamente para ir junto chichi y kakarotto, mientras que yo seguía en la terraza de aquella clínica, la temperatura había bajado un poco, pero como era verano, no hacía ni mucho calor ni mucho frío, aprovechando mi soledad, me di permiso para relajar mis tensos músculos, estiraba mis brazos y movía mi cuello para quitarme el estrés de todo esos meses de angustia que había padecido al lado de la mujer. Suspiré un poco y coloque mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, me recosté en el suelo, mientras seguía observando la luna junto con las estrellas que la acompañaban esa noche

"Bra". Ese nombre no dejaba de repetirse en mi cabeza, no sabía como sería su aspecto, tenía tantas ganas de ir a verla sin que nadie me viera, pero era imposible, debido a que no era muy de noche y por lo tanto muchas sabandijas debían estar circulando por los pasillos y ni que hablar de kakarotto junto con su víbora.

Seguí sumido y perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que cerré mis ojos y me entregué a la inconciencia.. Sin darme cuenta , me había quedado dormido por varias horas, me sentía agotado como si hubiera realizado mis acostumbrados entrenamientos, supongo que fue producto de aguantar las payasadas de kakarotto y los amigos de bulma. Hasta que algo rozó mi nariz y logró despertarme, se trataba de una libélula bastante atrevida, la espanté con mi mano y me enderecé, maldecía a ese insecto por molestarme, pero al notar que no me encontraba en mi cama, si no que en un lugar desconocido, me quede inquieto, no recordaba donde estaba, hasta que poco a poco los recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza.

-Maldición, me quede dormido.-Rápidamente me puse en pie y veía el cielo, la noche estaba mas oscura, señal de que había pasado el tiempo.-¿Que hora es?.-Me pregunte a mi mismo. Sin perder mas el tiempo, me concentré para sentir el Ki de Kakarotto, quería ver si se había marchado y definitivamente ya no se encontraba.

-Perfecto, kakarotto y su molesta mujer se largaron, ahora tendré que ver si no hay mucho insecto deambulando.-Enseguida comencé a levitar, mis pies se separaron del piso y muy discretamente fui bajando hacia las ventanas, muchas de ellas ya no se encontraban con las luces encendidas, señal evidente de que los humanos estaban dormidos, al menos la mayoría, aunque era mas que seguro que no todos estarían durmiendo, el personal inevitablemente debía estar despierto. Me concentre para encontrar el Ki de Bulma, no estaba muy lejos y podía entrar para poder verla, tenía 2 opciones, una de ellas, era entrar por la puerta principal como gente "decente" y la otra era entrar por la ventana, me cruce nuevamente de brazos y seguía pensando en cual sería la mejor, hasta que decidí hacer lo correcto, entraría a esa clínica como la gente, e inmediatamente intente abrir la ventana jejeje, para mi sorpresa estaba cerrada, toque 3 veces el vidrio para llamar la atención de Bulma, pero fue inútil, lo intente una vez mas y maldecía mi suerte. "¿Estará dormida?." -Hmp.- Realmente intentaba asomarme pero las persianas de la habitación no me dejaban ver nada de nada, gruñí frustrado al ver que de ley tendría que tratar con los humanos.

"Vaya, vaya Vegeta, si que no tienes remedio.-Bulma me había visto y había fingido estar dormida." Siempre te gusta hacer todo lo contrario, pero esta vez si quieres verme, tendrás que entrar por la puerta como kamisama manda, vamos mi príncipe, tu puedes hacerlo, no es muy difícil, solo recuerda las lecciones de modales que te he intentado meter en la cabezota a la fuerza jejee, ya es hora que las uses."

Descendí hasta llegar a la calle, todo parecía estar muy desierto.-"Será muy tarde".-Camine seguro hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta con algo de rudeza, antes de hablar con cualquier terrícola, me había propuesto intentar ser "cortes" como siempre Bulma me lo recordaba, solo por esta vez le haría caso, porque de veras necesitaba verlas...Observé a una humana bastante joven, con aspecto algo cansado y con mucho sueño, mientras me acercaba a su escritorio me repetía mentalmente. "Lo cortes no me quitara lo valiente, lo cortes no me quitará lo valiente."

-Buenas noches caballero, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?.-

-Hmp.-Busco a una persona..mi mujer, supe que parió en este hospital y quiero verla ahora.- Hable con mi tono acostumbrado y autoritario

La terrícola me miró con algo de enojo, arrugó un poco su frente y habló.-Lamentablemente señor, esta es una clínica, aquí existen horarios de visitas y deben ser respetados, reglas son reglas.-

Apreté mi puño y fui golpenado con fuerza el escritorio, haciendo que esa terrícola salte en su asiento.-No te atrevas a hablarme así humana, yo tengo derecho de entrar a ver a mi mujer a la hora que se me de la gana.-

-Lo lamento, pero tendrá que volver mañana, usted no puede hacer lo que quiera.-

-Grrr.-

-Si es tan amable y me dice el nombre de su esposa, yo le daré el horario de visita, para que pueda verla.-

No le respondí nada, solo me di la media vuelta, buscando la salida, había intentado ser cortes y no me sirvió de nada, si hubiera usado la violencia sería mas que seguro que me tomarían en cuenta, "Bah, humanos estúpidos." Empujé la puerta con fuerza y salí a la calle nuevamente, me coloque en una esquina, donde podía ver perfectamente la ventana de la habitación de Bulma, hasta que logre distinguir un destello azul entre las persianas.

-¡Esta despierta!.-Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo volé otra vez a la ventana, no me iba a decir que estaba dormida, la había visto claramente.-Bulma abre la ventana.- Le dije despacio y muy serio, espere unos segundos y no la abría.-¿Que no me escuchaste mujer?, ábrela de una maldita vez.-En eso, escuche una risilla del otro lado, seguido del movimiento de las persianas y de la "barrera de cristal".-Pase su majestad, las ventanas están abiertas.-Me sonrió ella.

-Hmp.- Así me gusta, que las ventanas siempre estén abiertas.-Le respondí sarcásticamente.

-Jejejeje y dime vegie ¿Cómo te fue en la recepción?.-Su mirada se hizo burlesca y llevó sus manos a los labios.

Mis ojos se hicieron como rendijas y la observé con rencor, ósea ¿que siempre estuviste despierta? y solo querías molestarme para reírte de mí.-Decidi que la mejor manera de castigarla sería dejarla sola, asi que me dirigí por donde había entrado "¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme pasar por tantas tonterías?". Me cuestionaba en mi interior.

Hasta que ella me agarró de la ropa.-Ey su alteza, ¿no cree que se le olvida algo?.-

-¿Olvidar que?.-Le dije molesto.-No tengo porque estar aquí soportando tus ocurrencias.-

-Ay Vegeta, no te enojes, mira que hoy es una noche especial.-Se me acercó un poco mas y me acarició la mejilla.

-Tu empiezas mujer, siempre me quieres hacer bromas pesadas.-

-Ya, ya, acepto, fue mi error, no lo volveré hacer.- Guiñó su ojo y mas encima cruzó los dedos la muy canalla.

Me abrazó fuertemente y sentí su calor.-Mujer, eres tan malvada cuando te lo propones.-

-Por algo soy tu mujer vegeta, no soy una humana común, si no… La gran Bulma Briefs.-Respondimos los 2 al unísono.

-Que bueno que lo tienes presente .-

Hice una mueca en mi rostro, habíamos entablado mucha palabrería innecesaria, Bulma por su parte, me miró a los ojos y me dijo.-No te desesperes Vegeta, hay tiempo, nadie sabe que estas aquí y Bra no puede escaparse.-

-No he dicho nada mujer..¿Que ahora eres Psíquica? .-

Bulma se cruzó de brazos intentando imitar mi típica pose.-Déjate de hacer tus comentarios absurdos y siéntate en la cama.-

Di un leve gruñido y me senté en la cama.-¿Para que rayos quieres que me siente.?-Le pregunte mirando hacia la ventana , pero observe de reojo que Bulma rápidamente me daba la espalda y se dirigía al parecer a la cuna de Bra.

Tomó en brazos un pequeño bulto que se movía muy despacio, recuerdo perfectamente el color de la frazada, era amarilla con unos animales que decían Pio, pio.

-Cuantas tonterías te gusta ponerles a tus hijos.-Sonreí esperando que la mujer me responda algo, pero me equivoque, ella simplemente se aseguraba de caminar despacio acercandose cada vez mas a mi, hasta cuando ya estuvo en frente mio, descubrió un poco el rostro de la recién nacida y se inclinó para que yo la observe mejor.

A lo que eché un vistazo, noté que ella tenía los ojos abiertos, eran azules, como los de.. Bulma, tenía algo en su mirada que me hipnotizaba, era tan parecida y a la vez tan distinta a la de la mujer, que me es imposible decirlo.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de pureza, de un brillo especial que hacía conmoverme, Bra me miraba bastante seria, como queriéndome decir algo, o al menos eso imaginé yo, intenté observar nuevamente su mirada, pero seguía esa sensación de petición en sus ojos, al principio no entendía que era, pero a medida que me acerque mas a su rostro descubrí lo que anhelaba, Sonreí al ver que su necesidad era la misma que Bulma me reclamaba constantemente, era una solicitud en silencio como un "_quita esa mirada papá_" Lo intenté y lo logre, poco a poco mi frente se fue relajando y mi mirada se hizo menos severa y casi al instante, Bra me sonrió.

"Bra, ¿acaso me puedes entender, ¿acaso tu puedes pensar y sentir siendo tan pequeña?" Esas preguntas divagaban en mi cabeza, tenía tantas que hacían que yo mismo me extrañara.

Bra cerró un poco los ojos, sin quitar su sonrisa, me miraba con tanto cariño, como si me conociera desde mucho antes, lastimosamente yo no compartía ese sentimiento, solo tuve un enorme afecto porque era de mi sangre.

-¿Quieres cargarla?.-Me preguntó Bulma haciéndome sorprender, debido a que me había olvidado de su presencia.

-Hmp..¿Yo?.-

-Acaso.. ¿alguien mas esta en esta habitación?.-Me habló bastante dulce.

-No.-Respondí secamente.-No hace falta, ya la vi y es mas que suficiente.-

Bulma puso su semblante serio.-¿No te hace falta, tomar a tu hija en brazos?.-

-Mujer, ya te dije que no quiero cargarla.-La miré molesto por su insistencia .

Ella abrió un poco sus labios.-Ahora lo entiendo, el príncipe saiyajin tiene miedo de hacerle daño a su nena.-

Para ese minuto me quede sorprendido, Bulma sabía cual era mi temor y es que yo jamás había cargado a una persona tan frágil, pequeña e indefensa.

-¡Vamos tómala!.. no pasará nada, eso si, ten cuidado que es muy delicada.-

-Es por eso que no quiero, no hace falta mujer ¿Qué no lo entiendes?. -Me levante de la cama y me acerque a la ventana.

Bulma me siguió, se puso delante mío y me fue empujando nuevamente hacia la cama, claro que muy despacio, debido a que sostenía a Bra.

-Siéntate y acomódate bien, yo la pondré en tus brazos y no habrá ningún peligro.-Pero al verme el rostro preocupado volvió a decir.-Algún día vas a tener que hacerlo y mas vale que vayas aprendiendo.-E inmediatamente puso a Bra en mi regazo.

Mis manos se pusieron frías, Bra se estaba moviendo mucho y quejándose levemente, eso me hacía incrementar mi nerviosismo y mi torpeza.

-No, no la tomes tan fuerte, relájate Vegeta, no le estas haciendo daño, solo la estas incomodando.-Empezó a burlarse de mi falta de experiencia.

-Deja de reírte de mi.-Le reclamé perdiendo mi poca paciencia.

En ese instante Bra comenzó a llorar, así que Bulma la arrulló y la calmo, para después querer pasármela de nuevo.

-MUJER, DETENTE.-Le alzé la voz, para ver si así me tomaba en cuenta.

-Una vez mas vegie, vamos no te hagas de rogar, se que te gusta.-

-Claro que no me gusta.-Pero Bulma me obligó a sujetarla y Bra gritaba desesperada.

-Tonto, la haces asustar con tus quejas.- La tomó nuevamente y alzó su mirada para verme-Eh, ¿Vegeta? ¿Dónde estas?.-Bulma me buscaba por toda la habitación, sin logar encontrarme, había usado mi velocidad para irme de allí, habían sido demasiadas emociones por ese día y tanto ella como yo necesitábamos descansar, aparte no negaré que estaba algo…algo….Bah. ¬¬

Bulma se asomó a través de la ventana y logro visualizarme en el exterior de la clínica. Ambos nos miramos regalándonos una mirada sincera, mientras ella metía su mano entre las capas que envolvía el cuerpo de la niña, mostrándome una pequeña cola de color azul que se movía al mismo tiempo que esta la acariciaba.

Me quede Hipnotizado por esa colita tan exótica y me percaté de la felicidad enorme que Bulma poseía en esos momentos, abrazaba a Bra con mucho amor, mientras que yo me sentía tan orgulloso de que esa pequeña lleve mi herencia saiyajin, Tenía tantas ganas de regresarme y despedirme de la mujer, pero no pude, ya suficiente había hecho con estar a su lado, cargar a Bra en mis brazos y fingir demencia, al día siguiente me encargaría de reclamarle lo tramposa que había sido, desde un principio supe que una cámara de video estaba grabando esos "momentos inolvidables" que se repiten cada año bisisesto, por así decirlo, en donde el príncipe Vegeta deja aflorar su famosa debilidad, con la única persona que logró abrirle el corazón.

-**--------------------------------------------Fin del fic-----------------------------------------**

**By Saiya Elite **

_**Notas de la autora: **__Ahora si que esta terminado, a petición de muchos hice otro capítulo, para que el fic deje de ser un Onseshot, ojala y haya quedado bien y les haya agradado como vegeta vio a su hija por primera vez. No olviden dejar reviews, nos leeremos algún día XD muchos besitos a todas .chauu_

_**Agradecimientos**_: A mi linda Ebichu (Small Puppe) que me ayudo en algunas correcciones de este capítulo gracias Ebichu...Tambien los invito a leer su fic **Afrontando. **


End file.
